Darcy Vaile
Darcy Vaile is one of the most respected and strongest wizards in the magic world. She is the strongest and can beat the Ten Wizard Saints combined. She is a Former S-Class Mage of the independent guild Grave Light. She used to be partnered with a very sedictive and abusive partner, Jaquleine Ross known as "Black Jaq", which had been the main reason she wanted to leave Grave Light. She is known as the "Astral Mistress" or "Sky Maiden" due to being the only user of the lost and ancient magic, known as Heaven's Magic. She uses it for offensive purposes, although she is capable to perform support and healing magic in battle, and whenever an injury is made she instantly heals it. During her appearences she also appears to be teamates with not only the Arcane Elites, but also a performing and mage group known as the Bella's. They are an all female group with exceptional musical ability and usually end up using their special combo attack known as Siren Song. In which she learns how to use "Song Magic". Appearence Darcy is a very beautiful and curvacious young woman of a somewhat below-average stature. She has long brown hair which after joining Eternity Legion is usually out and never in a braid like previously during her days in Grave Light. She has one very long strand of hair coming from the back of her very long hair which pokes up from her roots and ends near the fringe, looking somewhat as a feather. She as blue eyes the beautiful shade of the sky with midnight blue flecks, resembling the night sky sparkling through the clouds. Most say that her eyes are her best feature, of course other than her beautiful radiant beauty from her pale-tan skin. During her time in Eternity Legion and as a member of the Arcane Elites, she wears a light blue sleeveless tube top in which has a triangle cut out from the bottom of the shirt which goes up about three centimeters. She wears a white pleated skirt which reaches just past her finger tips when her hands are at her sides, which then meet sky blue tights which go down to blue gladiator sandles which had reached until just under her knee with diamond-like gems going up the entire front. She accesorizes using a shoulder guard which is skin tight and was made of white with blue etches on it, then reaching a light blue cape, secured at the bottom by a white ribbon but she also has light blue cuffs with diamond buttons securing them like bracelets. When she was in Grave Light, she wore a plain blue dress with black cuffs. Her hair was secured in a braid down her back secured by a blue ribbon and she hid her eyes with her fringe. On her feet she wore black boots which were secured with scull pins. She used to be very gothic and didn't see the good in Earthland. Personality Grave Light During her time in Grave Light she is sadistic, cold and very goth. She doesn't appear to care for anyone at this time except for Jaq and her guild mates, but she can't care for them very much either as they do not seem to care for her best interest. Currently Currently, she is a very quiet and avid reader and always ready for a fight. She seems to have a wide expanse of knowledge which all people think of as her best non-physical feature. She appears to be much friendlier and also appears to have more friends. She enjoys the company of others especially at home, as she finds the night to be eerie because she thinks those Revolution soldiers will come and find her, and take her away, or worsem like done to the resto of her family. She has developed a severe fear of the dark after joining the Bella's due to the mishap at their performance. History At a young age she had been living on a family owned ranch. A multitude of Revolution Soldiers had then invaded and had said her family had opposed their light. In the end she had watched her mother and father die before her eyes as her ill, and unconcious sister was taken away. Since then she hasn't been able to see the good on the Earth and at one point was seeking it's destruction. She had at one point then joined the independent guild known as Grave Light which were mainly aiding dark guilds. She had been partnered with the most sadistic Card Mage assassin around, Jaqueline Ross, otherwise known as Black Jaq. The two then completed multiple crimes, but once Jaq killed someone infront of the still quite young Darcy which had caused Darcy to question her way of life. Once she had found Jaq to be a revolutionist she had then decided she would leave the guild and repent for her sins by becoming the strongest mage in all of Earthland. She had then met up with the three birds of Legendary, Winona the Wyvern of Whitehope, Corona the Sacred Flame and Severitatus the Guardian of the Gates of Heaven. They had then pittied her for being so fragile, but containing so much potential. They then took in this girl as their foster daughter/niece and trained her in the legendary magic known as "Heaven's Magic". Afterwards, she had then met up with Ben Miminoce who asked her to join Eternity Legion after posing as a mercinary aiming to take her to the Revolutioners then appearing to actually be a member of Eternity Legion. After joining, Darcy became an official S-Class mage and also became the strongest that can beat the Ten Wizard Saints combined, partnering up with the Guild Ace and fellow friend, Star. They had then become the closest of friends and take all jobs as a team. Category:Characters